


Stumbles and Snuggles

by Quantum_Mindsets



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Mindsets/pseuds/Quantum_Mindsets
Summary: The small moments are some of the most treasured, one of said small moments being a slightly inebriated Hitch being helped into bed by her boyfriend.
Relationships: OC/Hitch Dreyse
Kudos: 4





	Stumbles and Snuggles

Soon enough they had reached the stairs together after passing a door that was only partially ajar, leaking light into the otherwise dark barracks, the inebriated laughter and mixed aroma of cigarettes and wine coming from within the tell-tale sign of another late night dirty gambling session between the senior officers. As they climbed the stairs they found themselves stumbling, Riley only because of Hitchs drunken reliance on his weight for balance, the last stair posing a challenge as she forgot to take an extra step, leaning on Riley even more as he fought to keep his balance and proceed to solid ground, the exaggerative woman purring as she savoured the closeness in her mirth, her free right hand tracing down on his undershirt for a second before it haphazardly dropped back down again to her side, her low giggle remaining as she leant on Riley more. "You keep trying to tip me over and we're both going to the floor." He stated the obvious with a small chuckle, though yet that didn't dissuade the woman any as she continued to lean on him, looking at his face in both amusement and subtle, not so subtle want.

Eventually they got to her dorm after trying to quietly thump past the other lower rank rooms, Hitchs mockery of the burdened mans effort to keep quiet culminating in a loud, hissing "Shhh!" along with a shit eating grin before he pressed his free hand to her lips to stop her from making him laugh with her gaudy smile, making her hush as she placed a kiss to his hand, his hand quickly went back to her arm to support her from a fresh stumble as her eyes fluttered at him intentionally, making him fight not to entertain a reaction to egg her on. Riley opened the door with Hitchs key he had taken at the start of the night, making sure the woman didn't loose them before the night even started.

"Annnd," he threw the keys as softly as he could to the dresser next to the bunk, the clatter of metal hitting wood sounding abruptly in the previously silent room regardless of his effort, the silver, gentle light of the moon illuminating the window space and the area around it in a soft glow. "You're home." 

Hitch pumped her right arm up clumsily in the air, sounding a victorious "Yaaayyyy!" As she practically fell backwards, the rapid reactions of a man who only drank one catching her in his arms in a bridal carry as he stooped to one knee, casting a worried look down at her, she however had that trademark smile on her face, her grin reaching one ear to the other as the hint of alcohol came from her breath, another rich giggle sounding from her chest, making her shake slightly in his arms, partially laughing at her own words unsaid as she wrapped her arms around his neck "Ohhhhoho.... looks like I've fall, fallen for youuu..." That garnered a reaction, a smile growing across his face

He then promptly lifted her off the ground, a small squeal coming from her as she was suspended in his stable arms "Alright then, time for you to get into bed you bloody minx." She was content in his arms for the moment as her watered down mind came up with her next verbal poke as she scanned his moonlit face with admiration, failing to notice his arrival at the side of the bed, he lowered her down, the movement making her push her mouth into action as she spoke, arms tightening their hold on his form. 

"Itssss, ours!" as she said this she attempted to pull him into the bed with her, using her weight as an anchor, partially succeeding as he stumbled, causing him to prop his knees against the side of the finely crafted bed with a thump, discomfort showing on his face as he tried to keep upright as she held onto him with surprising strength.

He disliked the notion of leaving her like this, but fatigue was biting at him, and the threat of another fraternization charge loomed overhead "Sorry Hitch, but you gotta rest." 

"Noooo... Don't leeeaaave." Hitch didn't let go as she tightened her grips again, slightly climbing up to him as a result. "Just stay here with meee.." She sung, her words disabled any restraint from Riley's mind as he let out a tired sigh, the aforementioned charge being worth much less than another snuggle session with his girlfriend, letting her down to the bed along with himself as she tugged gently on his shoulders, his momentum carrying him on top of her. The sizable bed accommodated the diagonal layout of their bodies as Riley found his face not too far from Hitchs, a smile growing on her face with a sensuous chuckle as she put her hands up to his jawline, her soft hands gliding across the skin under his light beard with simple intent. Despite the low light, their eyes were locked, the banter disappearing and the room falling silent again say for the slight movement of their bodies as they aligned their heads. It was slow as they closed their eyes, her lips carrying the after taste of spiced inner wall wine, giving a tang as Riley indulged her in the gesture of affection. It wasn't just a physical attraction like many beneficial relationships in the Military Police, though they still did carry a strong one for each other, they also cared, they paid attention, they gave encouragement in their own ways, and this kiss was a representation of that, unspoken words passing between them in gentle lulls of their lips like waves in a tide by each other, taking its time as they savoured it despite Hitchs tipsy state. Eventually they parted as Hitchs breath became short, the separation natural in the gloom as their eyes opened again to the blessing of each others gaze. 

"Okay, bedtime now." he rolled over to the edge of the bed and sat up in a graceful manner, first sliding off his leather boots and putting them down to his left near the bedhead, tossing the MP Jacket down to the end of the bed, his hair tie following the keys as he then pulled off his undershirt, revealing a toned but lean abdomen. As the clothing passed over his head however, he felt a pair of familiar arms go around his waist.

"Mmmmm so niiicceee" A contented hum sounded from the woman behind him as she lay on her side, her hands glossing over his abs, two fingers giving a delicate pinch of his skin before continuing to run over them in a leisured manner, a tired smile pulling on Riley's lips as he put his hands over Hitchs, holding them softly as he slowly rocked them from side to side.

"I think you should be getting undressed as well" His voice was a genial broadcast now, being music to Hitchs ears as he spoke

"Oh? Mhmmmm.... Whys that?" Her smile changed to a mischievous giggle as she placed a kiss on his defined back

He stopped rocking her hands and instead gestured with them as he talked "Becauuuuse, you need to get some rest, and I need some too"

"Mmm.. lemme think for a second..." She pondered against his warm back, her left cheek pressed against it for a few seconds "Mmmmm... Okay, Mr. Hunk.." Her hands returned to his trunk, using him for leverage as she hauled herself up to his side, beginning to fumble with her boots in the darkness as Rileys hands became his own again, standing to remove his ODM straps and pants. Hitch soon stopped fumbling with her boots, one half off in her mellow state to watch her man strip down to his underwear, he turned to face her as he finished, catching her scanning his body up and down. She spoke first as her eyes met his again, a genuine sparkle twinkling behind them. "You know.. I think no matter hooowww many times I see you like this, I think I'm always going to love it." She topped her statement with a wanting, yet warm smile.

He walked over to her and kneeled down in front, proceeding to look up at her, a mischievous look on his face as he began to work on her shoes "The same can be said for you, no matter what or what not you're wearing." He flashed his own roguish smile at her, making a blush appear instantaneously upon her cheeks, a snigger building from her that erupted into a laugh as Riley then shushed her as his devilish grin didn't fade, "What?" he asked through his own low laughter

She moved her hands from her sides supporting her to his face as she leant down to him, another whiff of wine emanating from her breath as she still grinned like a giddy child "I just love you soo much," a chesty giggle escaped her body, her voice drawn out "you damn, charmer.." Her hands were now deftly playing with his face as his smile grew from ear to ear, she leant in further and kissed his forehead, adding a ruffle of his hair with stroke of her hand, gliding through the shoulder length, well maintained chestnut waves like silk.

"I love you too hun." The happiness was already painted on his face, but the sway of his voice displayed it even more, coming out like puffs of pollen that were infectious in their joy and adoration. Soon he had finished with her boots, placing them off to the side as she leaned back to her original position, observing him as she smiled all the while. He stood and extended his arms out, putting his hands on her jacket as he helped her out of it, his fingers then sweeping under the fine hem of her shirt, "Arms up", she cooperated without fuss, letting him pull it off and place it on the end of the bed, leaving her in her bra. As he turned around his eyebrows raised themselves in amusement, joining her presence again as she just sat there, happy to watch him "C'mon, you gonna gawk at me like you're braindead or are you gonna stand so you can get your pants off" 

"That eager?" she quipped

"Just stand so we can get in the bloody bed" he chuckled, she did so, however a bit unsteady from the change of altitude as an arm helped her stabilize, a huff of entertainment coming from Riley "Steady there."

"My legs juss feel weak when I'm around you.." She teased

"Get your pants off or I'll throw you out the window" She giggled at her success, clumsily taking her pants off, leaving them both in their underwear as Riley took the pants to the beds end with the rest of the clothes. As he turned to face her again he was met with her immediately clinging to him, her chin resting into his upper chest.

"Thankyou for taking care of meee." Her voice sent pleasant vibrations into his body being so close, her head resting against him as he wrapped his arms around her in a protective shield.

"It's no problem babe." She nestled into him more, her arms giving an affectionate squeeze at his answer "Now lets hop into bed before you pass out standing up." A quiet "mm" was made in agreement before he waddled them over to the bedside like a penguin, rotating mid air as they fell, Hitch landing with an umph as her head remained on his chest, Riley pulling the covers up so they rested at the base of her head.

It was perfect, the cool night air blowing through the half open window, circulating a dropping temperature in the wood floored room, the moonlight making the interior a glade of blue silver amidst the jet colour that consumed the other parts of the barracks, the soft, heavenly mattress supporting them adorned with clean, comfortable flannel sheets that Riley had taken from the washing station without the others knowing, a fluffy blanket they'd bought together to bolster the comfiness of the bed to its absolute best during winter, and the puffy, full duvet snugly sitting atop the two layers. The warmth was comfortably rising with the two bodies under the covers, but Hitch wasn't quite done with her snuggling yet as she shuffled up and propped herself up "Not comfy enouf.." she mumbled as Riley looked up at her. In an instant she had, albeit surprisingly given her previous state with the boots, taken her bra off and tossed it down the bed, letting herself flop back down to Riley with a naked upper half. He accommodated her as he moved his left arm out for her, her form finding its way into the gap as she shuffled into his side, using the base of his shoulder as a pillow as she nuzzled into his neck, her nose tickling it for a moment as she got comfortable, slinging an arm over him with her lower arm in-between them.

"You're so shnuggly.." She mumbled as she nuzzled into him more, placing a kiss on his neck "So waarmmm too.." she purred "I don't know why I don't keep you in here, every. night."

"Because we might get extra work dumped on us by the officers?"

"Pfft.. They don't care at all what we do," She rubbed her body more against his, now as close as physics could allow with her chest pressed into him "As long as it doesn't disturb them that is." Using her draped hand to emphasize her point with a poke into his side

"Should've said that to captain stick up-his-ass when he gave me wine runs the last time I had a frat charge for kissing you when he looked over."

"They are delicate souls Mr Hunk." Hitch said melodramatically, coming up from her nook 

"Then why do they do the things they do?" His voice remained jovial, however it was barbed with an annoyance that long ate at him from the corrupt and cruel actions of most MP's

She shuffled her head up further as she looked into his eyes with a small frown "You have to look away, summetimes," her hand from under her coming up with her elbow supporting her, resting on his jawline along with her already extended one, now gently holding his face "You, of alllll people," she waved one hand out in like a conductor, returning it to his face with a quiet slap "know what they do to people who get in their way."

His face contorted into a frustrated expression as his gaze left hers, looking up at the bunk above them "You know I can't do that. That's part of why I want to take action and do so when I can. I can't sit by with some of the things they indulge."

Hitchs face showed more displeasure, a grumble accompanying her body as it moved on top of his with the grace of a wet seal, adjusting her height so her face was directly at his level, her faded green eyes meeting his hazel ones "When your smart ass steps in.. you know how much anng-ziety I get filllled with!" She exclaimed gently "Just, pleaase you idiot, be c-careful." Her hands travelled up his face, delicately stroking his cheekbones with her thumbs "Fffor me, Riley. And for them."

Tenderly, his hands found her cheeks, a simple loving touch enough to partially dissolve her worry "I will Hitch, I promise that."

Her frown slightly faded but still remained, her right hand giving a small pinch of his cheek "You better hold to that! Orrr I'll beat your purrfect ass myself!" She slurred, Rileys face betrayed a smirk, prompting Hitch to lazily point the skin below his eye up with a harsh poke "I mean it. Don't forgeh apart from playing hero," maneuvering her pointing finger so she could brush back his hair "You're mine aswell, bubs."

His smile grew as he gently invited her towards him with his hands, Hitch letting herself go down toward him as he made a lengthy, reassuring kiss as his right hand caressed her cheek, his left resting on the side of her neck "Same to you sweets." A comforting smile grew on his face, making Hitch glow in turn as she gave him a small tap on his head 

"Now..." a last kiss was pressed to his forehead "Schleepy tiiime, right?"

"Sleepy time indeed." He yawned as she shuffled back into her nook, Rileys hand resettling on her butt as his other rested on her arm, Hitchs leg going over his as she resettled. "I love you." he said pressing a kiss to her tussled hair

"I luv you too." She murmured contently into him, a small, soft, but telling smile finding its own rest on her face as she cuddled into his form.


End file.
